Because it's my idiom
by 97chaoscat
Summary: In which Scotland is sent to Hogwarts because he doesn't do his homework ... (aka) paperwork I do not promise regular updates


Prompt Scotland aka Allistor at Hogwarts

I was looking at the hetalia x Harry Potter and I ended up wondering why Scotland never shows up. I mean Hogwarts is in Scotland, and if a bunch of countries show up I figure he would come just to figure out why their there. Well I hope you enjoy send me a link if anything comes of this.

speech "Just blame the Nargles."

thought -Whoever wrote this is clearly a idiot-

-Sometimes- Scotland mused as he looked at the expectant face of his younger brother -I think trying to kill him multiple times was far to lenient.-

"Let me get this straight," said Scotland "you want **me** to guard one of **your** citizens while he's in Hogwarts, and you're expecting me to do this because of the shitty reasoning abilities of our wizarding communities, who worship him for being in the area when one of **your **insane terrorists kicked the bucket."

England nodded, Scotland blinked before he burst out laughing. "Ah… Arthur you tell the funniest jokes, I take back everything I've ever said about you not having a sense of humor,"

the newly dubbed Arthur's glare cut him off."Watt... your serious?!" Arthur nodded,

Scotland rounded on him. "Are you bloody nuts?! I always Knew you were a talentless git, but I never thought you were this colossally stupid! Should I start coming to world meetings, because if this is the normal amount of thought going into your plans the world must think we're fuckin rockets!"

Arthur cut him off there. "Look you bloody pillock, first of all I'm not talentless, and second, It was not a request. As the official representation of the UK, I am ordering you to guard Harry Potter while he is on Scottish land, you fuckin numpty."

Scotland just gaped at him. "You're a nutter, a complete and utter nutter."

Arthur sighed "Please Allistor, I'm to busy with paperwork to work on anything else, and you're the best at magic." Arthur paused there "besides me of course."

"Of course." Allistor drawled "You've had what, five spells work successfully ever. Yep great magical talent there, you haven't even figured out you're overloading your spells."

"**Shut Up!**" snapped Arthur. "Wait what do you mean by overloading spells?"

"Nope shutting up here. Ask Ireland, maybe you'll catch him in a good mood and he won't try to bomb you." Allistor said with a grin,

Arthur just glared at him. "Never mind, you're still going to Hogwarts."

"Why do I have to?" Allistor whined "Be reasonable and make Wales do it. He actually likes you and I'll just attract unseelie fey."

Arthur just smirked "Weren't you supposed to be shutting up? Beside who says this isn't just a bit of revenge. Unlike you, Wales actually does his paperwork."

And thus Allistor found himself standing on the platform 9 and 3/4 glaring at the train. He had originally planned on going as a teacher, Defense to be exact. It was the only position open, and his only competition for the job was some guy named Quirrell who had no prior history in defense.

Sure to the humans looking him up it would seem like he had no history in defense, no history at all really. But a little light forgery here, a badgering of his boss there, and voila instant history. Arthur wouldn't even be able to refute his experience, after thousands of years dealing with both courts of the fey, and having his magic act like catnip for the less intelligent fey, he had become extremely knowledgeable about defense not even mentioning in all his experience in normal combat due to his brothers and people invading.

Of course none of this mattered to Arthur. The git just laughed and said "This is your punishment. I'm not allowing you to have fun terrifying the students and just leave. **You** are staying in Hogwarts for the full seven years of schooling while you're protecting Harry. Besides it would be harder to arrange if you're a teacher."

Privately Allistor thought that Arthur just wanted to see him smaller then him for once in his life.

Well thats all. If you want me to continue tell me, but I make no promises of reliable updating. (you have been warned)


End file.
